Warriors and Facebook what could go wrong?
by SPRINGHEELEDJACK13
Summary: What do you get when you add cats, Internet, and cheesy jokes? Disaster- pure disaster
1. Chapter 1: STARCLAN HAS INTERNET?

**~FirestarIsAwesome has updated his status~**

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Going hunting XD

**Comments~**

**Graystripe: **We should just eat waffles instead

**FirestarIsAwesome: **OMSC GRAYSTRIPE FOR THE LAST TIME- I DONT KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS! :( :(

**Graystripe: **I shall sing you a song about waffles!

**FirestarIsAwesome: **-.-

**Graystripe: **WAFFLE MAN WAFFLE MAN WHO COULD BE THE WAFFLE MAN I LIKE WAFFLES YOU LIKE WAFFLES WAFFLES ARE THE BEST

_Graystripe likes this comment_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **-_-

_~Graystripe has changed his name to Waffle Man~_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **I'm surrounded by IDIOTS

**Waffle Man- **XD

_Bluestar has reached level 56 on Fish Land_

**Mistystar: **You play Fish Land?!

**Bluestar: **Well duh

**Mistystar: **But only RiverClan cats can play that!

_Silverstream, Crookedstar and 453 others liked this comment_

**Bluestar: **Please- ThunderCaln is way better

_Spottedleaf, Lionheart, and 454 others liked this comment_

**Mistystar: **:(

_~Mistystar has logged off~_

**Bluestar: **:)

_~Bluestar has logged off~_

_Mistystar has reached level 57 on Fish Land_

**Bluestar: **-.-

**Mistystar: **:)

**Bluestar: **THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!

_Mistystar and 342 others dislike this comment_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Wait Bluestar?! Aren't you dead?!

_ScourgeTheKiller likes this comment_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **This is just getting weird now

~_Bluestar has logged off~_

**~Hawkfrost has updated his status~**

**Hawkfrost: **training with my awesome bro xD

**Comments~**

**FirestarIsAwesome~ **Ok, I'm really confused. aren't all of you dead?!

**Bluestar: **Well duh

**Hawkfrost: **sadly

**FirestarIsAwesome: **THEN HOW IN ALL OF STARCLAN ARE YOU ON FACEBOOK?!

**Waffle Man: **ikr

**FirestarIsAwesome: **-.-

**FirestarIsAwesome: **change your name- OR ELSE

**Waffle man: **:(

_~Waffle Man has changed his name to Graystripe The Waffle~_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **-_-

**Graystripe The Waffle: **:)


	2. Chapter 2: love is in the air?

**Thanks for all the great ideas everyone! Per DawnRisingg's request I'm going to add tigersatar and a few other characters XD and here we go...**

**~FirestarIsAwesome has updated his status~**

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Ok- let me get this straight- THEY HAVE INTERNET IN STARCLAN?!

**Comments~ **

**Bluestar: **I have taught you well ;*

_TigerstarIsAmazing, ScourgeTheKiller, and Darkstripe disliked this comment_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **TIGERSTAR?!

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **hello...friend...

**FirestarIsAwesome: **this is just getting wierd...

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **gurllll what's up?!

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Not much, I've been dating this hot RiverClan chick named Ripplepelt for awhile- you?

**Sandstorm: **what did you say...?!

**FirestarIsAwesome: **ummm...nothing...nothing at all... *cowers in terror*

**Sandstorm: **good...

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **Oh. M. Gee! I like tried speed dating! And I met this super awesome rouge! Her name is Rosy xD

**Jayfether: **Sticks are better

**Aphrodite: **JAYxSTICK! OTP OTP OTP!

**Jayfeather: **What in StarClan...

**Aphrodite: **I'm one of your ummm...fan girls!

**Jayfeather: **Alright then

**~Rosy has updated her status~ **

**Rosy: **Going hunting! _~With TigerstarIsAmazing~_

**Comments: **

**FirestarIsAwesome: **I still can't belive you have a girlfriend...

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **plz- I've had hundreds of girlfriends

**Goldenflower: **Miss you babe! ;*

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Olo

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **told you :)

**Rosy: **EW! You were dating her!?

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **Yup :p

**Rosy: **ew...

**Brambleclaw: **dad- if you were so 'anti-kittypet' why are you dating one?

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **SHES A ROUGE NOT A KITTYPET :(

**Brambleclaw: **alright then...

**~ScourgeTheKiller has updated his status~**

**ScourgeTheKiller: **

_I'm dreaming of a red battle_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where all the kits are crying_

_After seeing their parents die..._

**Comments~ **

**FirestarIsAwesome: **O.o

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **Sing it bro!

**Bone: **:)

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Wait- I just relized something... If Tigerstar is in the dark forest and Bone and Scourge don't belive in this... HOW IN ALL OF STARCLAN ARE YOU ON FACEBOOK?!

**Graystripe The Waffle: **OlO

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **They have Internet in the dark side too...

**ScourgeTheKiller: **why would we tell you invalid living clan scum?

_Bone likes this comment_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **-.-

**Bone: **Yeah! Clan scum .

**ScourgeTheKiller: **Stop being an idiot, please

**Bone: **awwww *puppy dog eyes*

**ScourgeTheKiller: **dogs are disgusting. They're only use is to kill them so I can rip out they're teeth. Puppy dog eyes won't work on me so shut up. Or I will rip out your toung

**Bone: **y-y-yes master, whatever you say master, *cowers in fear*

**ScourgeTheKiller: **good boy

**That's all for now! Comment your thoughts and give me more cats to use! Also if you want a crossover just say the word! ( the Aphrodite thing) **

**Trivia- What side is Scourges white paw on?**

**Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oo and Firestar's death

**Yay! People like my story! :D **

**Congrats to Silverbird22 for answering the trivia correctly! Also thanks for the great idea about Pokemon! That'll come in handy ;) also I have more requests to add more characters, if they don't appear now they'll be here soon (btw sorry for not updating, I was busy)**

**And now to the story...**

_~Ashfur has updated his status~_

**Ashfur: **forever alone \3

**Comments~**

**Hollyleaf:** I liked you... :(

**Ashfur: **-.-

**Hollyleaf: **what!?

**Ashfur: **YOU KILLED ME

**Hollyleaf: **oh... :(

**Squirrelflight: **ashfur stop being such a diva. People still like you they just don't like you that much...

**Ashfur: **-.-

_~FirestarIsAwesome has challenged TigerstarIsAmazing to a Pokemón battle~_

**Comments-**

**TigerstarIsAmazing: **YOUR GOING DOWN

**FirestarIsAwesome- **xD

_~TigerstarIsAmazing has beaten FirestarIsAwesomwe at a Pokemón battle~_

**FirestarIsAwesome: **:(

_~FirestarIsAwesomwe has created a group called The Pokemón heros~_

**Graystripe The Waffle has joined this group**

**Graystripe The Waffle: **is this because your mad at tigerstar for beating you at the Pokemón battle?

**FirestarIsAwesome: **ummmm... No-yes-no-yes-no!

**Graystripe The Waffle: **O.o you ok there buddy? I can't tell...

**FirestarIsAwesome: **OK YES- YES I DID, I LOST TO A DEAD CAT. A. DEAD. CAT

**Graystripe The Waffle: ***facepaw* really firestar...

**TigerstarIsAmazing has joined this group**

**FirestarIsAwesome: **Firestar is now dead, please leave a message after the beep. *beep*

**Graystripe The Waffle: ***mega facepaw*

**~TigerstarIsLame has updated her status~**

**TigerstarIsLame: **IVE BEEN HACKED AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE MY NAME

_FirestarIsAwesome likes this comment_

**Comments~**

**ScourgeTheKiller: **sucks to be you

**TigerstarIsLame: **I hate you -.-

**ScourgeTheKiller: **awww I hate you too buddy! ;*

**~TigerstarIsLame has created an event called Firestar's death~**

_Firestar hates this event_

_TigerstarIsLame likes this status_

**Tigerstar has created a poll, 'Do you want Fireatar to die?'**

_ScourgeTheKiller votes yes_

_FirestarIsAwesome votes no_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_Sandstorm votes yes_

_Brokenstar votes yes_

_Leafpool votes no_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

_TigerstarIsLame votes yes_

**~2 hours later~**

**TigerstarIsLame: **Firestar the clams want you to die!

**FirestarIsAwesome: **that was only cause you votes yes like 10,0000 times!

**TigerstarIsLame: **-.-

**~Elsa Cat has updated her status~**

**Elsa Cat: **LET IT GOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOO! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

**Comments~**

**ScourgeTheKiller: **shut up

**Elsa Cat: ***whimpers* yes master

**Graystripe The Waffle: **O.o

**And that's it! **

**Trivia- who did Ivypool kill in the dark forest?**

**I'm Going to have a huge Christmas special soon so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 35: DONT KILL ME

**OK I KNOW I DIDNT POST, PLEASE DONT KILL ME IM TOO YOUNG! **

**But seriosly sory for not updating. This weeks posting will come next week Thursday. I'll try to post every week but I've been busy. **

**So really don't kill me.**

**Springheeled Jack13**


End file.
